


【耀瞳】白日行凶

by xiawenguang



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiawenguang/pseuds/xiawenguang





	【耀瞳】白日行凶

      

白羽瞳从不羞怯地在展耀面前展露身体。从小到大一次冲凉次数不少，该看的不该看的都看的一清二楚，熟悉得不能再熟悉，闭着眼都能回想出来，连展耀都不会拿这件事以羞耻心的名义刻薄他，问他，白Sir，你知唔知羞啊？白羽瞳反而是希望他问的，要是展耀问，他就凑上去，鼻尖贴着鼻尖恶劣地嘲笑他，原来展博士这么怕羞啊？

何况就没有什么不该看的，只不过闭着眼也能回想出来细节这点就不是寻常了，不是所有寻常熟识的朋友都能在这件事上如此天赋异禀，如果人人都能清楚记得自己发小身体的每一个细节，那就人人都不正常。

彼此相互熟悉到了骨子里，连骨头的形状都能摸出股熟悉感，没有新意，温吞的一碗热汤溅起暖意不及火星灼人。他展露身体毫不羞怯，展耀也习以为常，他们都需要点新意，新鲜感带来的的情绪让他们乐此不疲。

展博士，睇好啦。白羽瞳挑嘴扬眉，不安分又不服管，嚣张跋扈，老鼠尾巴要能显形，早就窜上了天。

他把外套脱下时动作刻意放缓，做作卖弄又坦荡，把时间当半凝固的糖块拉长成腻乎乎粘人的丝。肌肉随他动作带上衣料绷出形状，胸肌饱满，肱二头肌结实，肩膀向后收时是一种大方的展示。他对自己的身体有自信。黑色枪套背带勒白色衬衣，勒紧的东西总会让人想到绳索，背带枪套他们熟悉，底下还装着枪，正直出来打岔，和欲望搅乱成解不开的死结。

束缚是个能滋生人欲望的东西，展耀掌控欲强，欲望使人冲动，他连欲望都克制。白羽瞳笑，伸出舌头舔舔嘴角，又舔过上唇，刻意低着头，自下而上吊眼看展耀，是挑衅。

展耀接他挑衅，接得稳稳当当，像投石落井，甚至无水花。你永远不知道水面下吃进去了些什么，水面上什么都没有。他不急，没如白羽瞳所愿，急切地吞咽喉咙或坐立不安，坐立不安不太可能，白羽瞳深知此情此景没法在展耀身上见到，但受影响的细小举动都没有，未免使人生出好胜欲。白羽瞳学展耀观察人，用以观察他，可展耀水面上那层平静厚实得如盖着岩浆的地壳，什么都不让人瞧出来。他怡然悠闲，舒服地靠着椅背，只是换了个坐姿。继续？他对白羽瞳说，嘴角带了些狡黠的笑。

啧，白羽瞳啧了一声，没服输。外套脱下他原本想让它直接落到地上，实践最后关头还是跨不过心里那道坎，手指勾着甩手把衣服扔上了后面沙发，他看到展耀挑眉笑了，一只“果不其然”的猫。啧，白羽瞳啧了第二次。

服输是不可能的，他把领带松开，往下用力扯到一半，却没有解，只让它松垮着挂那，晃晃荡荡，他手覆盖在领带之上开始解衣扣，从最顶上那一颗开始。他把衣服扣子系到最上面一颗了，这没什么稀奇的，大家都这么穿，穿西装打领带的必须，顶着喉结，固定衣领圈着喉咙，也是一种束缚。人是动物，再文明也是动物，野性欲望本能一切都拴在之后，半遮半掩，如拿铁栏间距极宽的笼子装野兽，实际是种只能看，引人沉迷却没法靠近，想以身饲虎都不让人遂愿的展示。

纽扣第一颗解得利落，然后剩下的都缓慢，白羽瞳成心故意把这件简单的普通事变成了一场铁笼背后野兽的炫耀，嘚瑟的对象只有展耀一人。

先前领带半解不解地挂着，对重强迫症来说如上刑，心烦意乱人焦躁是蚊子在耳边不断嗡嗡嗡。但如同展耀对他的熟悉，他对展耀那些小偏好也一清二楚。有句话怎么说来着，为爱付出呗，就算本意是将上一军，但出发点也还是因为展耀，那还是从正面情绪出发的。争执与比试永远都是他们关系里的一部分，深入骨髓无法剔除。形成这种与其他人说爱略有不同的心态的原因只因他们现在相处依旧如小时，还是没有改变——一直都没能分出高下，誓要分出个高下。两人都随时想压对方一头，不止白羽瞳这么想的。

扣子解到肚脐下是最后一颗，他把领带扯下，终于不用半吊子地挂在脖子上，他舒爽得像被人撤去一条要上吊的绳子。没领带拢着，衣服敞开，他把领带扔展耀身上，展耀好整以暇地拿起那根被扔在自己自己身上的领带说：所以？

白sir，这就算完了？

展耀嘴唇略薄，嘴角带翘，天生是一副正直温和相。白羽瞳没见过有谁比这只猫生得要正经，也没少见他用这张正直相貌的脸糊弄人。黑心耍诈都冠冕堂皇，就差把廉政公署几个大字挂在脸上，正气得不可侵犯，不可编排。这其实是一种蛮不讲理的耍赖，只准他探究别人却扼杀别人探究他的勇气。但白羽瞳从不管无道理就定下的规矩，不在意无缘故就划定下的线，少年时期他就以此取笑展耀：一身正气，拍张相贴门口，辟邪驱鬼都得。

但端副正气相的展耀却在如何惹人生厌发怒上比白羽瞳在行。怎么只是用一个笑就激怒人对他来说一点不难，他现在对白羽瞳就露出了这种目的的神情。展耀，展猫，展大博士知道要怎么轻易地惹人生气，怎么激怒人，心理学家洞察人心那套他永远玩不腻。而作为这世上最了解他的人，这种小把戏白羽瞳不上当的，但要他不在展耀面前争强好胜，不时刻试着压上展耀一头，也是永远的不可能。

一人输一步，现在平局了。

白羽瞳向前走一步，屈膝前倾碰了碰展耀的膝盖作示意，展耀空出地给他，白羽瞳就毫不客气地一条腿挤入展耀腿间跪在沙发上，他们的距离顷刻间就拉得近似贴合，四肢挨挤在一块。

白羽瞳俯身靠过去，重心都放在跪着沙发那条腿上，于是他们身躯也贴近，温度抵着温度，热量隔着小小的距离彼此相互渗透。白羽瞳衬衫扣子全部解开，赤裸又肌肉线条流畅的胸膛直面展耀。没有布料的遮阻，热量散发得更加肆无忌惮。展耀呼吸间呼出的气轻扫似的滚过他胸前皮肤，天气不凉了，挨近滋生闷热，何况白羽瞳是以一种逼近的气势汹涌而来，妄图碾压展耀一筹，撞碎那些拦阻拒绝觊觎者的铁栏。

他单膝跪着，一条腿还在沙发外，普通人要这姿势必须得伸手扶住沙发边缘，以稳住重心维持平衡。而他不用，他平衡力好，什么都不用扶着依然身型稳当。他两只手都空出来，就多了很多用处，展耀微微后仰，陷入沙发，好视线看上他，脸上还是带着种似是而非气定神闲的笑。

气定神闲，游刃有余，好整以暇，展博士手里的牌似乎还有很多，他一张都不打。

跪姿要比坐在沙发上要高，白羽瞳睨着眼看展耀，空着的手搭在他身上，手心下按着领带，手指一翻，勾着，像是要帮他解，却突然扯着领带往自己这一拽，展耀被他拽得不及防地前倾，差些撞到他。白羽瞳得意洋洋地从喉咙里滚出声笑，展耀拍开他手，白了他一眼。白羽瞳依旧腰挺得直，重心支得稳，手重新抓上展耀领带，利落地解了。

而后领带被他勾在手里甩，他把它像西部牛仔甩套索一样甩，问展耀：想唔想玩点新鲜野啊展sir？他刻意把声音压低，做出几份玩味，意有所指。展耀手肘支在沙发扶手上，手背撑着自己下巴，慢条斯理拒绝。

算了，就你这样嘅服务态度我怕玩出事。

我什么样的服务态度啊？

白羽瞳手上的领带不继续甩了，他塌下腰低头又整个人向前靠，挨近展耀，几乎脸贴上脸。呼出的空气都搅和在一块，空间骤然变得狭小，空气生出层隔膜绕着他们圈困 ，体温是一小把烘烧的柴火，把封闭的小空间熏热。鼻尖蹭到鼻尖，嘴巴倒是还离了些距离，眼睛看着眼睛里面是横冲直撞不掩饰的嚣张，展耀不躲不闪地与他对视：你话咧？就哏？这个更加不稳的变换姿势白羽瞳依旧没有伸手扶上些什么保持平衡，有几分炫耀自己的腰力。展耀眼里带些笑意，无过于锐利的攻击性却都是让人看不透又凿不开的稳。

他们也像两只亲昵的动物。

白羽瞳从鼻子里哼出声笑，把声音继续压低放轻得近似乎耳语，问他：那你想玩些咩啊展博士？

这种问题你还要问我，就已经讲明你服务态度唔得了。

你好嘢，白羽瞳听了咬着字笑着说，他忽然低头又往前倾了些，鼻尖错开，嘴唇几乎贴上展耀的嘴唇，或许是已经碰到一点，展耀没动一下，依旧稳然，白sir继续用先前那种声音和他说：哏就我决定了喔？

展耀偏了偏头，嘴唇蹭过他嘴唇亲他，蜻蜓点水，一掠即过：得啊，我拭目以待。

白羽瞳重新直起了腰，又松手放开领带，随便它掉到哪去，没管。拇指搭上展耀嘴唇上蹭了蹭，这时候他另一只手是扶在展耀后颈的，正在动作缓慢地摩挲。猫不是喜欢被人摸脖子么，他用恶作剧的心情恶劣地想。贴着展耀嘴唇那只手就顺着下巴下颌往下，下到喉结，下到扣得整齐严谨的衬衫领口上。展耀也把扣子扣到最上面一颗，这是理所当然，他喜欢把自身一切都有序地约束，这种行为看似克制有理，实际却是他那些被完美掩盖的骄傲具象化出的一小部分——他的私人私有私密，所有有可能反应内心的东西，外人都没资格窥探。白羽瞳解开他扣子，同样的从顶在喉结下的第一颗开始。展耀比他白，两人的肤色对比鲜明，白羽瞳手指刻意贴在他喉咙上，引起一阵痒。

扣子只解开两颗就没有继续往下解，白羽瞳手指搭着没解的衣扣顺着一路往下，一直到被束起衣摆的裤子与皮带阻绝，展耀眨眼挑眉，眼神打趣看他。

白羽瞳与他的打趣对视，手上动作不停滞地解开他皮带，抽出，往地上一扔，一气呵成。金属扣在地上撞出声清脆的响，然后他继续解扣子——展耀裤子上的，接拉开裤链。白羽瞳在做这些的时候敞开的衬衫就随他动作牵扯移位，他不是少年，是个男人，衣服下躯体肌肉结实年轻漂亮。他肤色不算白，是一种健康的麦色，肩宽腰窄，是极好的身材比例。

展耀内裤是灰色的，四角，纯棉，不张扬的得体斯文，是他的风格。白羽瞳鼻尖几乎碰上他这鼓囊起一团的灰色棉质布料时，上面洇湿了一些，白羽瞳的鼻尖和嘴就这么差些要碰上地晃晃蹭过，然后一顿，停下。他抬头笑得恶劣，带着恶作剧得逞的神色看展耀。

“你想得美。”

展耀发出声带揶揄意味的闷笑：我就没想过。

他离开椅背向前倾，伸手扣着白羽瞳下巴，拇指磨过他下唇说，我说过，给我十分钟，保证把你洁癖治好。白羽瞳伸舌尖舔了舔他指腹，然后直接咬了下去。没用太大力，可留个浅印是能的。

展耀吃痛地抽了口气，但没缩回手指，白羽瞳牙齿在他指尖上示威般磨了磨，接着含起他手指，缓慢的，潮湿的，色情暧昧的，带着温度滚烫的舔弄。他含着手指含糊地说：你如果敢话给我听你刚才没洗手，我就把你丢落消毒水里浸。

他含得极深，舌头卷弄着舔过，抬着眼看展耀如顽皮捣蛋的挑事者，没多久就吞吐着慢慢离开，只给手指留下带有温度的湿润触感与失落。脸上得意自负又骄横。

展耀空着那只手抚上白羽瞳头顶，温柔地揉着，掌心温度比平时的温热要滚烫，隔着头发白羽瞳都能感觉得到。展耀低头看他，梳得整齐的头发有几缕散下来，搭在额前。白羽瞳把那两根手指都吐出来了，最后舌尖还在指尖上短暂地轻舔了一下，像猫一样。不对，他才是猫，白羽瞳愉悦地想。然后展耀的手忽然托着他下颌扣上他两边脸颊，手指用了些力，他能感觉到轻微的疼。

白羽瞳得意地笑了。

      


End file.
